With the advances in semiconductor technology, current light-emitting diodes have been provided with high brightness output. Because light-emitting diodes have the advantages such as power conservation, small volume, low-voltage driving, and being free of Hg, they have been widely used in the fields of displays and illumination to form self-emission type displays.
Generally, a light-emitting diode (LED) in a self-emission type display is mounted on a substrate via a mechanical device or a PDMS transfer process. However, the problems of alignment and precision may occur in the transfer process; as a result, in other processes, a large area of interconnection is required to make up for inadequate alignment in order to avoid the problem of disconnection. The large area of interconnection region, however, results in a decrease in light output efficiency of a self-emission type display.